Harvest Mobius
by Melody Faith The Fox
Summary: A crossover of Sonic The Hedgehog and the Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness. Follows the plot of the Harvest Moon game with a mix of the Sonic characters, OCs and Harvest Moon characters. T to be safe.


**I don't own any Sonic or Havert Moon characters apart from my own creations.**

Well, here's the crossover I've been meaning to upload ^^ So here it is!

* * *

**Harvest Mobius**

**Chapter 1 - A New Life**

The cool sea breeze blew through my hair as I walked along the beach with a rucksack in my arms. It was a wonderful day; the sun was beaming down on the ocean, perfect weather for a cruise. I sped up my pace to get to the ship quicker, soon stopping outside a shop. I looked in the window, I sighed at my shabby appearance. I was a natural brown colour for a dog, my hair was not too long, not too short, and my blue eyes looked much like the sea behind me. I had a loose open orange shirt over a yellow singlet. I had light blue denim shorts on and red boots as well. On my head was a red bandana with forced my ears to droop. My tail was long and silky, which was unusual for someone like me. I liked adventure and getting my hands dirty, reason why I was going on this boat in the first place. I smiled softly before heading off to the pier. A human sailor was standing there as other passengers passed him.

"We're raising anchor! All pioneers aboard!" He noticed me as I ran towards him. "Hello! Good timing. We were just about to leave without you." He looked at a clipboard in his hands and pulled out a pen. "Now I just need you to sign in on our passenger log. What is your gender?"

"I'd say it was female, wouldn't you?" I growled; I hated it when people didn't recognise me as being a girl. I should start wearing more feminine clothing.

"Oh, excuse me, madam! I didn't know... forgive me. What's your name?"

"Chelsea."

"What's your birthday?"

"Spring 20."

"Sex: woman, name: Chelsea, D.o.b.: Spring 20. Is this correct?"

"Yep."

"Okay, you're all set. It must be a tad bittersweet, leaving the city behind. Good luck in your new life."

"Thanks, but it's alright. I live for adventures." He stood aside and let me on. I stood at the door as I looked back at the city. I didn't think I would miss city life; a slower life on the sea for a while was good enough for me.

"Attention all hands!" The captain called. "We are now casting off!" The horn blew; it was time to set off on a new adventure.

...

Time passed as I came out on to the deck and paced around the front of the ship. I smiled as I looked out at the sea, it seemed like it went on forever.

"What a great day! No need to worry about bad seas at all." I hummed to myself as I leaned on the rail and watched the seagulls pass us.

...

It was night-time, there was a sudden loud noise, and I jolted awake. I sat up in my bed and stretched my arms and yawned.

"Huh? What was that?" Of course I was still half-asleep. At least until I regained my senses. "Jeez, I was sound asleep! Where's the light?" I switched the bedside lamp on. I got out of bed and walked to the window, of course I had neglected to change out of my clothes as they were comfortable enough to sleep in. I gasped when I looked outside the window. "Oh my goodness! It's a storm!" There were several flashes of lightning. I stepped back a little as the ship began to rock. "Whoa!"

...

"What a storm! The ship's rocking!" The captain cried. "All hands, er...hold on to something!"

"Auuuugh!" A sailor shouted as a lightning bolt struck the boat, breaking it in two.

...

"...H...! ...H-...! ...Hey...!" I could barely hear; felt wet and sore. "Hey, are you all right?"

I sat up and looked around, there was a tall wolf standing in front of me. He had long black hair with blue highlights; he himself was blue and black. He had cold yellow eyes with a strange warmness in them. He wore a long black coat and dark grey pants; he didn't wear a shirt or shoes. In fact he stood on his toes. What was most noticeable was the black marking around his left eye. He smiled softly as he offered a hand. I took it and was helped up.

"Ah, you've come to! Are you okay? You're okay, I take it?" I nodded. "That's good. ...It looks like the ship sank in the storm..." I blinked, did the ship sink? All I could remember was being whacked by a piece of furniture. "And we washed up on this island... By the way, were you travelling alone?" I nodded again. "Ah, well, at least you arrived on this island safe and sound! By the way. My name is Taro. What's yours?"

"I'm Chelsea."

"Ah, Chelsea, is it?" He sighed. "Looks like it's just you, me, and my family here, Chelsea..." I looked away, did nobody else survive...? "Hey, follow me. Let me introduce you to my family." We walked up the beach together to until we came to a female wolf. She was red and gold with long red hair done up in a sweet hairstyle to compliment her nice brown and cream dress and shawl. Her eyes were a soft chocolate colour. She smiled as she lifted a hand to her face.

"Hi, Taro. I'm relieved that we're not alone on this island..."

"This is Chelsea. Chelsea, this is my lovely wife."

"My name is Felicia. Nice to meet you, Chelsea." She acted so elegantly and sweetly, I envied her. I nodded in reply.

"It's nice to meet you, Felicia."

"Where're Elliot and Natalie?" Taro asked. He noticed the two young adults walking towards them. One looked like Felicia, she had a short, but sweet, hairstyle with a red ribbon tied beneath her hair. She had an olive green jumper on over a yellow dress with a long black skirt underneath; on her feet were white shoes. Her eyes were like her mother's but much colder looking. Beside her was her brother, he looked like Taro but with shorter hair. He wore a blue shirt and green baggy pants along with brown shoes. He wore a pair of round glasses. Both children had the same eye marking as Taro.

"It looks like this island is completely deserted." Natalie said sweetly, but her voice had a cold feel to it.

"This island is a shambles..." Elliot said bleakly. "It's not impossible to live here, but it'd be rough..." He became happy suddenly. "We didn't have time to check the rest of the island, though."

"What?" Taro cried in shock. "You were wandering around this island by yourselves?"

"Oh, calm down..." Natalie shot back at him. "We just took a little look around. What's wrong with that?" Taro growled in anger.

"Chelsea, this is my son, Elliot and my daughter, Natalie." Felicia said rather happily, despite her husband's outburst. "Elliot, Natalie, this is Chelsea."

"You, too, have washed up on this island. I'm glad that you survived."

"So... this means that the five of us are the only ones on this island..." Natalie mumbled. Everyone silenced at the words. _So everyone except us five did perish on that ship..._

"Don't be so depressed. We're all still alive and well!" Taro said cheerfully. "Besides, we got on the ship to look for a new world! The storm may have sunk the ship, but now we're here in the new world!"

"...You're right." Felicia beamed. "We need to begin our new life on this island..."

"If we work together, we can make this a great place to live!" Elliot said.

"Hm..." Natalie smiled much like her mother. "It could be fate that caused this to happen! Let's work together, Chelsea!" I nodded happily.

"Yes!" Taro cried "Now, let's decide where to live."

...

The five of us walked up the old stone street until we came to an old house that looked like it was going to fall apart at any second. Oh well, anywhere where there's a roof, eh?

"Let's live here!" Felicia chirped cheerfully.

Natalie blinked. "Erm, I dunno... It doesn't look too stable to me..."

Taro walked to us from further north. How the heck did he get so far in front without us noticing? "Hey, Chelsea! Come here for a second!" I nodded and followed him to an abandoned farm. I looked around; it didn't look very abandoned compared to the house Felicia had chosen. "...It looks like this place used to be a farm. Why don't you be the new farmer? How about it, eh?"

"What? Me?"

"You can grow crops here, and then my family can ship them out for money. It would help us both, you know? Like a symbiotic relationship."

"Okay then!" I nodded.

"If we can make this island prosperous, maybe more people will come to live here! We can rebuild this abandoned island into a wonderful place to live!"

"Yeah!"

"Now then, you can live in that house over there." He said pointing to the house to our right. "See? Now you have a place to live! Right. So, if you're going to be a farmer, you have to give your farm a name first. So, what would you like to name your farm?"

"Hmmm..." I thought long and hard. I wouldn't be able to change it after I made my decision, would I? "I think I'll name it... Acorn Farm." _I originally came from Knothole Village. I loved the royal family there._

"Are you sure about the name Acorn Farm?"

"Yep."

"Acorn Farm. Yes, that's a great name! You know, I used to run a farm in my younger days." He bragged. He didn't look that old; he looked like he was in his thirties or forties. "Ask me if you need anything." I nodded with a smile. "Now, you must be tired from all the things that happened today. So go get some rest!" I watched him leave. I turned to face my new home, I squealed. A small person in red was at my feet.

"Pleased to meet you! I'm a Harvest Sprite who lives on this island! My name is Noe." He bowed. "If you need me, come to my home at the farm." He stood straight. He had to be up to my knees at least. "Okay, see you later. Bye." He disappeared in a shower of sparkles.

I walked to my home and entered it. I looked around, it was perfect! "Wow! What a day! But I met some nice people, and even got a new place to live!" I walked to my bed and looked at it; it was a single bed that was made up nicely. "I'm sooo tired. I'm kinda worried about tomorrow, but it'll be fun. I can do it!" I jumped on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Hope that was good~! Please review~!

My characters:

Chelsea - Chelsea Dog

Taro - Wulph Howlfur

Felicia - Bixa Howlfur

Natalie - Akika Howlfur

Elliot - Kei Howlfur

Officials to come next chapter~!


End file.
